theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Tentacle Acres
"They might as well rename this place to Squidward's paradise" —Squidward Tentacles Tentacle Acres is the gated community in which Squidward Tentacles briefly lived in for part of the episode "Squidville". It has a high-tech security system to not let any sponges or starfish in; through this, it is implied that all residents moved there to escape from annoying sponges and starfish like SpongeBob and Patrick. All the houses are in rows and rows of the exact Easter Head Squidward lives in. Some of its features include a Health Depot selling Canned Bread, an interpretive dance academy, a scenic park, a bike path ,a bandstand where a clarinet trio performs, and a quick service cafe (French style). Front Gate Edit The Front Gate is the only entrance to Tentacle Acres. Squidward and his clarinet gained clearance but SpongeBob and Patrick were not allowed because they were not an octopus. But due to Patrick's bad breath, the guards passed out and SpongeBob and Patrick gained entrance. Known Attractions Edit Health Store Edit Full of Health is a health depot frequently visited by Squidward in the episode "Squidville". Full of Health sells healthy foods such as canned bread. A bike stand is featured by the front entrance for the use of bikers such as Squidward. Full of Health is across the street from Tentacle Acres' Interpretive Dance Academy. Coffee Food Edit Le Cafe is a food stand visited by Squidward and two men in the episode "Squidville". One woman is the only worker at Le Cafe. When Squidward gets his hands on the reef blower he happily rearranges the faces of the two men ordering. Jolly Dance Academy Edit The Interpretive Dance Academy is across the street from Full of Health. Squidward and the locals visit the Academy daily for lessons and moves. Jollitown Rest Hotel Edit Tentacle Acres Park is frequently visited by the locals such as bikers and children. The park is also where Squidward happens to find a reef blower. A croquet course, a fountain, and a park bench are all featured in Tentacle Acres Park. House 304 Edit House 304 is inhabited by Squidward Tentacles during the episode "Squidville". House 304 is on New Life Street along with House 303 and 302. House 304 is also the home of Squidward's clarinet and bike. It is identical to Squidward's old house. New Police Club Edit Law enforcement in the community has at least three members. Two operate at the entrance to this area. Another works in a similar field to a patrol officer. It is unknown whether there are any vehicles used to operate in the law enforcement. Compared to the Bikini Bottom Police, they are more supportive to the law around there. Culture Band Club Edit Many of the denizens have a liking for biking, clarinets, and dancing. It is also implied that residents enjoy foreign cuisine, such as French cuisine. It is also inferred that they have a routine of habit doing the same dance in dancing class every day and playing the same song on the clarinet every day. Trivia Edit *Though every house is the same, everyone knows which one is theirs. *There are aproxametly 892 houses according to the picture. *The Squids appear to do the same thing day in day out without getting bored. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations